1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable weightlifting bench which can be folded to a compact size for convenient storage.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional weightlifting bench is relatively large and, therefore, occupies a substantial amount of space. If the weight supporting weightlifting bench is used in home, rather than a commercial location such as a health or fitness club, it is desirable to store the weightlifting bench when not in use.
The present invention intends to provide a foldable weightlifting bench wherein the base member thereof can be folded so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problem.